User blog:Mister Explicit/Top 5 Worst Psycho Videos
If you haven’t seen my '''Top 5 Best Psycho Videos', click here. While no doubt does the Psycho Series fail to impress overall, it does have it’s fair share of misses. Here is my list of the 'Top 5 Worst Psycho Videos. ---- 5) Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One This may come as a surprise to some, but there are a few reasons why ''Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One'' is ranked no. 5 on this list. Despite an impressive prelude and foreshadowing, it doesn’t have any shining moments - an argument which pales in comparison to it’s predecessors - and the video’s scene of destruction is very brief - brief enough for it to not be considered a Psycho Video. Admittedly, the video isn’t that bad, but fails to meet my expectations on a grand scale - at least on Psycho Series standards. 4) Psycho Family Apology ''Psycho Family Apology'' was a Psycho Video which struck out pretty easily. Not saying that he didn't do the right thing after the events which occurred in Ruins Thanksgiving, but the video involved little to no destruction whatsoever. In my opinion, an argument topped with Jesse ripping off his shirt is too bland to be considered a Psycho Video. And P.S. - If I was getting fan-mail every week, I wouldn't whine much about Christmas presents. 3) Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout Let us be thankful that the Psycho Series had its first misfire early on. ''Psycho Brother’s Filming Freakout'' is nothing more than a black sheep in the series for a couple of reasons. Instead of going straight into the action, it starts off with lame exposition in narrative form, something that no other Psycho Video has to start off with and is shot at peculiar angles atop destruction that isn’t as intense as what which occurred in Destroys Xbox. Ultimately, Filming Freakout falters to be an enjoyable Psycho Video, but rather a forgettable flop - but I shouldn’t criticize too much considering it was the second entry in the series, where we didn’t have collapsing debris and supposed killings. 2) Psycho Kid Kills Father It seems as if the entire series was leading up to this moment, but it all felt very inconsequential. Not to say the performances were terrible, but what is truly disappointing is that you don’t really feel much for the characters and it all feels so stale - it lacks a depth of emotion and realism some of the previous episodes had. In the long run, amidst the anger-fueled arguments, ''Psycho Kid Kills Father'' isn’t the triumphant Psycho Video it seems to be as to a dull and unsatisfying one. Thank goodness Psycho Kid Flees Country made up for it, anyways. Dishonourable Mentions *''Psycho Family Therapy'' *''Psycho Brother Clips Head'' 1) Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle *McJuggerNuggets delivers an Oscar-Worthy Performance *''Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle'' is Epic *11/10 *One of the '''Best Psycho Videos Yet. … said no one ever. Let us all have a moment of silence for this trainwreck of a video - or should I say cycle-wreck (sarcastically - hahaha!)? I think we can all (or at least the majority) agree that Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle is practically the only Psycho Video which is a stand-out disservice to the series for many reasons - being a jerk to your friends and whining over a paint job are the two highlights. Hopefully, no one looked up to him as a role model after watching this, although I did like that he apologized later on. In the end, Submerges Motorcycle is nothing more than a shameful injustice to the Psycho Series playlist and a lesser effort from the YouTuber who can do much better. ---- What are your thoughts? [[User:Mister Explicit| Mister]] [[Message_Wall:Mister Explicit|''Explicit '' ]] 14:37, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts